A Flash of Silver
by Ally Inu
Summary: It was just a mere glimpse, a curious glance, a moment in time. But that was more than enough to set off a chain of events that would change both lives…forever. DMHP


Flash of Silver

Chapter 1

Authoress: Ally Inu

Pairings: Draco/Harry, minor others mentioned.

Rating: M (For gore and sexual relationships later on in the fanfiction.)

Magical universe, just a tad OOC and creature!fic. (No, they fall in love, not just gibberish about them being mates. Because we all know Harry and Draco would never accept that fact quietly.) _Also, the years in Hogwarts are basically the same with few changes. This is just before Hogwarts. The next chapter is the beginning of year 7. _

A tad dark. Un-beta'd. Dominant!Draco.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

ACTIONS

FLASH BACK+

* * *

SCENE BREAK+

* * *

'_Veela thoughts'_

"SCREAMING"

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would just give him to Draco anyway.

Summary: It was just a mere glimpse, a curious glance, a moment in time. But that was more than enough to set off a series of events that would change both lives...Forever. DMHP

* * *

Missing – Not existent, not present, lacking.

Harry Potter was missing.

* * *

James and Lilly Potter were smart, observant people. They had known there was something special about the child they had, from the vivid green eyes and messy brown hair, he was special. They just…knew. There was something about him; something a loony like Trelawney might describe as 'fate' or 'destiny'. 

The Potters were reasonable, most of the time ignoring people 'predicting the worlds doom' and such. As reasonable as wizards could be, considering how strange and wonderful the world around them often was. But when the prediction hit so close to home, they found it harder and harder to deny as it seemed they just fit like a puzzle into the prophecy. That was undeniable.

Though when Voldemort burst through there doors, it had been a surprise. His defeat had been a huge surprise, as well. It had come through very unsuspecting and simple means. Love. In the end, it was Voldermort's inability to understand affection and love on people that had destroyed his physical manifestation. And love again would tear him down.

* * *

SCENE BREAK+

* * *

Harry could feel the chains dig in sharply to his thin, undernourished arms. He fought back for a while, earning a thump to the head. He felt a bag slip over his head and gasped as the world disappeared. The rough bag over his head hid his deep brown hair and wide green eyes, also hiding the bewildered look on his face. His young boyish frame bore many bruises, though nothing a simple charm could fix. Harry's Uncle had sold him to this 'trade' as it was lightly called many years ago, after being offered a _huge_ sum of cash to hand him over to what was known as 'The dealers.' 

They held monopoly over almost every endangered species, both magical and non-magical. They were not a group to be messed with. They were a group infamously associated with the black market and under ground markets of the wizarding world, a rarely spoken of place.

Harry was a special creature, a half wizard and half veela, though he did not know it. Only Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry's close family knew. It was very hard to cross breed species, they would often reject the young for its foreign blood, foreign magic or chose to see it as an invader and destroy it. The births would be risky and the child could come out deformed, so for every success the 'breeding' there was at least one or more failures. Harry had been a very risky child, borne of a veela and a muggle born wizard. A 'halfling' as they were 'fondly' called.

He had been kept by the organization as a prize, something to be flaunted and displayed. Finding where he generally was being held wasn't hard, but getting their hands on him and finding where he actually was kept was near impossible. Many people believed he was dead and several leads had been dead ends, Harry being transferred to a new 'home' every so often.

The Order of The Phoenix only got there hands on him after a few enchantments of the untruthful sort, many powerful strings pulled hard, countless useless tips and much eavesdropping. But it was worth it, the boy-who-shortly-lived actually lived. He was still only 11, but the right time to go to Hogwarts, which was very, very fortunate. Dumbledore had begun loosing hope, but would not give up chase. Sirius was very adamant in the search for the boy, doing all he could. (In the shadows, of course. But many useful tips for finding Harry had been his.)

It had been no surprise when Dumbledore discovered that James was a veela, with his possessive streak over Lilly, his ability to win people over, his strength and need to protect those weaker than him, it was very much like him. Though he lacked much indifference and other qualities, he was a veela. It had surprised many Slytherins, where most veela's found themselves simply flocking to. Many Slytherins were convinced James was just 'raised wrong.'

Regardless of who raised him, he was a true to heart Gryffindor and fell for Lilly, quickly wooing her and marrying. Shortly after they were married, Harry James Potter was born. To everyone who knew the couple's surprise, shortly after birth was orphaned. The secret of their whereabouts was hidden very well, but there had been a 'worm.' But Harry had become an orphan in no usual manner, nothing short of defeating the dark lord himself. The protective magic Lilly and James had sacrificed were simply too much and Voldermort was whipped off the face of the common wizarding world.

Though many to this day doubt his death, they all celebrated the Boy-who-'shortly'-lived. But it would be a small celebration, as only a few months later was proclaimed 'drowned' with no body found. With that, and uproar of unreasonable force occurred, throwing the wizarding world again off their feet.

The swirling sands of time had begun working its magic and many moons would wane before the Boy-who-shortly-lived re-entered the wizarding world as nothing more than a boy of 11, with the fate of the wizarding world on his thin, malnourished shoulders.

Harry felt the bag get quickly ripped off his head as he came face to face with a stunned looking old man. The dingy lighting only gave him a glimpse of what was around him, keeping many occupants unanimous and enshrouded in darkness. The man wore spectacles, a tall hat and long billowing robes, all hidden by a large black cloak. He crouched over Harry, shuffling closer to get a better look at him.

"And you're sure this is him?" The man beside him looked doubtful. He was an incredibly thin, greasy-haired and pale man. The man sneered down to him, causing Harry to shrink away from the man's harsh glare. Harry whimpered. 'Are they here to beat me?' He curled up, his body seeming to swim in the overly large shirt he wore. It hung to his shoulders down to his feet, the excess material worn and dirty.

"I know it is! I recognize the face anywhere, from when I dropped him off with those bloody muggles in the first place…" The man behind the other 2 exclaimed, throwing his large, pudgy hands in the air and whipping the tears from his eyes. He was incredibly hairy, tall and muscular, at the time quite frightening for the unsuspecting boy. The man seemed friendly enough, but Harry would not let his guard down.

"So it is…" The older man said, looking thoughtful. His eyes danced with a merry twinkle. "This is wonderful!" He proclaimed, startling the greasy tall man and causing the larger one to whoop with joy. "We're here to help."

Harry flinched away for a moment, bravely nodding. He took the hand of the older man. It was an old, withered hand but he decided if this didn't work out, he would escape or die trying. 'I have to trust them, I don't have a choice. Anything is better than here and I don't have much longer even here.' Harry felt them leading him away from the dingy bar, watching with utter fascination as he met the world he never had the chance to know. Harry mouthed the words "I'll come back for you," at his friends as he was walked off, praying that someday soon he could really, honestly, come back for them. He would free all of his friends. Harry hoped with all his might he someday soon could. He was even going to miss Dobby and the strange company he had given Harry, even when things were bad.

He followed the strange group into a fireplace, where an unfamiliar tug pulled at his body and took him to where he was told he 'belonged.' Harry blinked, looking around the new room. A series of flashes and he was blinded, a large cheer filling the room. 'Are they all happy…to see me?' Harry pondered, shaking his head. There was a mad scribbling of pens on parchment as he was lead away from the commotion and into his new room, where his new family would be waiting. He was lead through the halls of the great mansion, not noticing the hateful pairs of blue eyes never leaving his back.

And one of the first things he had done, shortly being proclaimed alive and well, was become enemies with Draco Malfoy. One of the worst and most costly moves he could make, but at the time knew no better. Eventually, he would learn. But not yet, he had other, more important things swimming through his mind than a certain blonde-haired Slytherin.

* * *

Review please. I'm rather happy with this, but constructive criticism is always welcome. Rather short, but just the first Chapter. Flames will be laughed at. Warning: Possible Mpreg later on in the story. 


End file.
